1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to the structure of a transmission which provides a driving force using the power from an engine and a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive hybrid transmissions need to be able to combine power from an engine and a motor and supply the power to driving wheels appropriately for vehicles traveling.
Further, the hybrid transmissions need to be light and compact with as small number of parts as possible to reduce the manufacturing cost, improve fuel efficiency of vehicles, and make it easy to mount them on vehicles. Further, it is preferable that the hybrid transmissions can implement transmission modes as various as possible while being light and compact with relatively a small number of parts.
In order to achieve a hybrid power train based on a dual clutch transmission (DCT) structure having two clutches and two corresponding input shafts, when a motor is connected to any one of the input shafts, hybrid transmission are configured to be able to implement an EV mode in which only the shift gears on the input shafts connected with the motor, for example, only the odd-numbered shift gears are driven by the motor.
However, when the shift gears on the other input shaft is enabled to be driven in the EV mode even with one motor connected to any one input shaft, shifting can be more freely controlled while a vehicle travels, so it can contribute to improving traveling performance and fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.